


Of Cold Days, Cafes, and Christmas

by cara1317



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cara1317/pseuds/cara1317
Summary: The crunching of snow seems to have alerted Iwaizumi to his presence, and he looks up.  There's a moment of silence as he takes in Oikawa's disheveled appearance. And then, Iwaizumi lets out a tiny laugh.[ written for the 2016 haikyuu secret santa exchange ! ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to my wonderful spiker [Jennifer](http://arkelris.tumblr.com)! I hope you like your gift ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰ Wishing you warm holidays and a lovely year in 2017!
> 
> Written for the [2016 Haikyuu Secret Santa Exchange](http://hqss2016.tumblr.com)  
> Prompt: Christmas cuddles indoors

"So, are you and your boyfriend doing anything special for the holidays?"

Oikawa rolls his eyes at the suggestive wink that Daishou throws his way.

"You're just jealous that you don't have anyone to spend Christmas with, don't start getting salty on my watch!"

"Please," Daishou says.  "I'll have you know that I've actually got four dates lined up for the next week."

"Weak," Oikawa scoffs, topping off the drink in his hand with a generous dollop of whipped cream.

"Still more game than you, Tooru."

Oikawa narrows his eyes at the back of Daishou's shock of green hair, before turning around with a charming smile for his customer.

"One peppermint mocha for the lovely lady!"

She giggles and ducks her face into the red scarf wrapped around neck.  The bell tinkles on her way out, and Oikawa returns the little wave she sends him.

He picks up a discarded napkin on the counter, and flipping it over, sees a string of numbers neatly printed by the café's logo.  It's even in written sparkly pen.

"Hey Suguru," Oikawa purrs, laying special emphasis on his first name.  "Look what the little miss just left behind, for her favourite barista."  He waves the napkin at Daishou, who crosses his arms and leans back against the counter.

"Yeah?  And what are you gonna do about it?"

Oikawa sighs.  She was pretty cute, but he's a taken man.  He wads up the napkin and throws it in Daishou's general direction.  "Make that five dates, huh?"

Daishou catches it with ease, much to Oikawa's petty annoyance, and winks.  "Thanks, lover boy."  He unfolds the napkin, smoothing out the wrinkles, before adding the numbers into his phone.

Oikawa's own phone buzzes, and he pulls it out of his pocket.

12/24/16, 5:38pm  
Sender: Iwa-chan ♡  
Message content:  
_Your shift ends at 600, right?_

12/24/16, 5:38pm  
Recipient: Iwa-chan ♡  
Message Content:  
_Iwa-chan, are you stalking me?_

12/24/16, 5:40pm  
Sender: Iwa-chan ♡  
Message Content:  
_…_

12/24/16, 5:41pm  
Recipient: Iwa-chan ♡  
Message Content:  
_Did you really just take two minutes to type three dots?_

12/24/16, 5:44pm  
Recipient: Iwa-chan ♡  
Message Content:  
_ Awww Iwa-chan don't be upset, it's okay that you aren't a fast texter like me   ( ੭ˊ ͈  ꒵ ˋ ͈ ) ੭ — * ✧⁺ ˚ _

12/24/16, 5:45pm  
Sender: Iwa-chan ♡  
Message Content:  
_Shut up, I can type just fine._

A smile tugs at the corners of Oikawa's lips, and across the shop, he hears Daishou sing out, "oooh, look's like somebody's  _whipped~_ "

He flips a finger at him and looks back at his phone.

12/24/16, 5:45pm  
Sender: Iwa-chan ♡  
Message Content:  
_Get back to work before ur boss gets mad_

12/24/16, 5:45pm  
Sender: Iwa-chan ♡  
Message Content:  
_Again_

Oikawa huffs, but dutifully turns off his phone.  Just in time, too, because Sugawara walks out from his office.

"Slow day?" He calls out, shuffling through some papers.

"Yeeup," Oikawa replies, popping the p.

"Yes, Suga-san," says Daishou in a high-pitched voice, just under his breath.

Oikawa chokes back a laugh and ends up coughing.

Sugawara raises his eyes from his paperwork.  "Something funny?"

"No sir, not at all," he wheezes.

Daishou slaps him on the back.  "You know Tooru, always messing around."  He ruffles through Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa lets out an affronted squawk and shoves Daishou away, combing through his hair.  It's too late though, he can already feel the static making his hair stick out in weird clumps.

Sugawara gives them both a look.  "Behave, you two.  There's only ten minutes left of your shift.  I don't need you breaking another coffee machine."

"That was only once!" Oikawa calls after him.

"Once is plenty enough!"

\---

The rest of their shift goes relatively smoothly, what with Daishou and Oikawa tossing snarky comments back and forth in between waiting on customers.

Finally, the clock ticks to 6:00pm, and Oikawa swipes his card through the machine to clock out.  His phone buzzes, so he pulls it out to check.  Just as he makes his way out from behind the bar, Hinata runs into him at full speed, knocking him back a few steps.  Unfortunately, he collides right into Kuroo, who's just turned around with a bottle of almond milk.

By the time he finally leaves the café, his coat is still uncomfortably soaked, his hair is  _definitely_  mussed, and it's a good fifteen minutes later than intended.

He turns around the corner of the shop and stops, surprised.  In front of him is Iwaizumi, leaning against a black car.  The teal scarf draped about his neck complements his winter coat, and he looks adorably embarrassed with a single rose in his hand.  He's got his phone out in his other hand, and his nose scrunches up for a moment when no new notifications appear.

The crunching of snow seems to have alerted Iwaizumi to his presence, and he looks up.  There's a moment of silence as he takes in Oikawa's disheveled appearance.

And then, Iwaizumi lets out a tiny laugh.  The corners of his mouth quirk up into a smile, and laughter bubbles out of him.  He brings the back of his hand up quickly to muffle it, but it can't fully disguise the rounding of his cheeks and the flash of a grin.

Oikawa can't do anything but stare, really, as Iwaizumi gives up all traces of subtlety and bends over, hugging his sides as he laughs.  Tiny clouds of steam puff upwards into the chilly air.

Eventually he stops laughing, and glances up at Oikawa, hands still on his knees.

Sometimes, Oikawa thinks to himself, Iwaizumi is too precious.  Not for the first time, he feels an overwhelming fondness for this boy, with the smattering of freckles across a reddened nose and endearing boyish smile.

Even as his neck warms with a telltale blush, Oikawa pouts at Iwaizumi, only serving to make him laugh once more.

He opens the car door, leaning an elbow against the frame.  "I had a date planned out for us, but I'm guessing that you might want to take a shower first, hm?"

Oikawa's a little torn between delivering a sassy comment and nuzzling into his boyfriend's tempting arms, so he settles for a quick peck on the cheek before sliding into the passenger seat.

Predictably, Iwaizumi reddens.  He does manage to slip the rose into Oikawa's hand before closing the door.

The drive home is short, only a few blocks away from their apartment, and Oikawa wonders where Iwaizumi had planned to go that required the use of a car.  He twirls the rose absentmindedly and realizes that Iwaizumi must've borrowed his parents' car, since neither of them actually own one.  The thought of Iwaizumi planning out a date and taking the train to his parents home to borrow their car is admittedly quite sweet, and his fingers find Iwaizumi's hand.  He presses a kiss to his knuckles.

"What was that for?" he murmurs.

"Sometimes you're just so thoughtful."

Iwaizumi hums his agreement.  "Well, one of us has to be."

"Rude!  I can be thoughtful if I want to."  He squeezes his hand anyways.  "But really, Hajime.  Thank you."

The rest of the car ride is spent in comfortable silence, listening to the thrum of the engine, and Oikawa wonders how he got so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend.

\---

"I'm home!" Oikawa calls out as he shucks his boots off by the doorway.

Iwaizumi reaches out and gently cuffs the back of Oikawa's head.  "Idiot, there's no one else here."

"I know, Iwa-chan," he says, spinning around, "but  _formality_!"

Iwaizumi smiles a little at that, and ducks his head to disguise it, busying himself with unlacing his boots.  "Go shower, Tooru, you smell like almonds."

"Yeah, yeah," and suddenly Oikawa's voice is right by his ear, "but you love me anyways."  He reels back before Iwaizumi can catch him in a headlock, and runs off towards the shower.

Iwaizumi reaches up and touches his neck, just behind his ear.  Sometimes, he thinks, Tooru has got him acting like a lovelorn fool.  But he'll be damned if he ever stops loving this boy.

\---

When Oikawa shuffles back into the living room, Iwaizumi is sitting half-tucked underneath the kotatsu, flipping through the TV channels.  Two mugs steam in front of him.

He worms his way underneath Iwaizumi's free arm and lets his head rest on his shoulder.

It takes a few seconds, and then: "Aah!  Your hair is all wet, silly."

"Mmm," goes Oikawa.

Iwaizumi shakes his head.  "Come on, up we go.  I'll help you."

He basically hoists Oikawa up and back into the bathroom, where he pulls out a hairdryer and plugs it in.  The rush of warm air lulls Oikawa into a near trance.

After some time, he switches off the hairdryer and puts it away.  Oikawa's hair is still warm, and he slips his fingers through the soft strands until the curls fall along Oikawa's natural part.

They curl up underneath the kotatsu, the TV still murmuring in the background, and watch the lights on the Christmas tree blink in golden tones.

Oikawa adjusts his legs so that they tangle with Iwaizumi's underneath the blankets.  "Sorry for ruining our date tonight," he whispers.

"It's okay."  He runs his fingers through Oikawa's hair, the movement soft and soothing.  "I'd rather spend this time with you, just like this."

Oikawa sighs and traces along Iwaizumi's arm.  "You're the best, you know that?"

Iwaizumi's fingers still for a moment, and then he's leaning his head against Oikawa's.  Their fingers intertwine in his lap, and Iwaizumi tightens his grip a little.

Oikawa feels him breathe in a little, and hesitate, before the words come tumbling out in a rush.

"I love you, Tooru."

He breathes deep, listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear.  "I love you too, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and kudos are loved ♡ Come find me on tumblr [@carajay1317](http://carajay1317.tumblr.com)


End file.
